


Inevitable

by AlienBoi1303



Category: The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-08 21:43:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18903229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlienBoi1303/pseuds/AlienBoi1303
Summary: It was inevitable that Paul would get infected, wasn’t it?Basically, Emma has PTSD, and Paul wasn’t really infected.





	Inevitable

**Author's Note:**

> my first one shot on here, so uhhh, tell me if it’s good. this was just an idea i was bouncing around with my friend and i finally got round to writing it

She was screaming.

Emma was screaming and Paul had no idea what to do.

“Emma!” The nurse ran in. “Emma, it’s okay, they’re not here,” the nurse, pulled Emma into her arms, but not grabbing her, making sure Emma knew there was a way out.

Paul took a step back, not sure what to do.

It took a couple of minutes for Emma’s breathing to return to normal, she looked around the room anxiously, and seized up when she saw Paul.

“Emma?” He said, carefully taking a step towards her.

“No no no, you’re one of them,” she muttered, shuffling backwards, out of the nurses arm, pushing her away too.

“Emma, it’s me, I promise, I’m not infected,” Paul said, opening his arms, not taking another step forwards.

“Paul?” Emma said, her eyes glimmering with hope.

“Emma, it’s just me,” Paul lowered his arms.

“It’s, it’s really you,” she said, “you made it out,” tears welled up in her eyes. She stood up and all but ran into Paul’s arms. “I thought you were dead, they said no one made it out of Hatchetfeild. But you’re really here,” she smiled into his shoulder.

“I’m here Emma, don’t worry, I won’t go again,” Paul said, wrapping his arms around Emma.

They stood like that for a couple of minutes. In the couple of weeks since the Hatchetfield disaster, the only people they’d had contact with were nurses and PIEP soldiers, it was good to see a familiar face for once.

Once they pulled apart, they were both smiling, weak, pitiful smiles, but smiles all the same.

Emma was about to take another step forwards to embrace Paul once more, but hissed in pain.

“Emma, your leg,” Paul said, grabbing her to make sure she didn’t fall over.

“It’s okay, still a bit rusty,” she laughed slightly at her joke, and Paul smiled.

“Come on,” he helped her hop over to the chair in the empty hospital waiting room. The nurse had left a while ago at that point, most likely to talk to the soldiers about therapy appointments in Colorado, and there was no one at the waiting desk, though there were a lot of cameras, to make sure neither of them started to sing or dance.

“How are you alive?” Emma asked, staring into Paul’s eyes. “The meteor blew up, you couldn’t have been too far away from it, you don’t even have a scar or any bandages,” Emma didn’t look as confident as she used to, she looked terrified, and Paul gave her a sad smile and a sigh.

Paul took his tie off, and unbuttoned his shirt, revealing a mass of blood soaked bandages that wrapped around his whole torso, and when he took his shirt off, Emma saw more bandages wrapped around his arms, mostly his left.

“When it blew up I protected my face, but not really the rest of my body,” he laughed sadly. “I guess I’ll never be able to do gymnastics again, I can barely turn in this without it hurting, but hey, the scars will look cool,” he joked, but Emma could see the pain in his eyes.

“Hey, it’s okay, there was nothing more you could have done, and we made it out, that’s good, right?” Emma said, trying to comfort him.

“I survived by sheer luck Emma, I shouldn’t even be here,” his eyes filled with tears “Bill should be here with Alice, or Charlotte and her dick bag of a husband, why the fuck am I the one who survived? I don’t have any sort of life outside of Hatchetfield. You have school and your dream of having a pot farm, Bill had Alice, Charlotte had Sam, and I have nothing. My whole life was in Hatchetfield, and now that’s gone, what to I do,” tears were flowing freely down his face, and he let out a choaked sob.

“Paul,” Emma said, grabbing his face and turning it to face her, “don’t you dare say that. If it wasn’t for you, no one would be alive right now, we’d all be singing and dancing, you saved the world, you deserve to be alive.” She was so confident in what she was saying, Paul didn’t reply, he just started into her eyes, searching for even a trace of a lie.

“Emma, I..” he started.

“Paul, no. I was so scared that I was the only one who survived, that you were dead, that I’d have to live the rest of my life being the only one who knew what happened, not including these military assholes. And out of all the people in that shit stain of a town, I’m glad you were the one who survived, I don’t think I could live with myself if you died doing that.” She smiled at him softly, and he smiled back. A genuine smile, not the sad pitiful ones she had grown used to these past weeks.

“Glad to see you two are getting along again,” the woman from PIEP was back, smiling at them “Kelly, Ben, you both ready to start your new lives in Colorado? We have a lovely house for the both of you, working water and everything, right on the edge of where your farm will be.”

“Yeah, I think we’re ready,” Emma smiled at Paul who had just stood up, and was offering her a hand. She took it, and, with his help, got to her feet, and stood taller than she had while in recovery.

They may have lost almost everything they had ever known, but at least they had each other, that was all that mattered.


End file.
